


Whistling A Tune

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Derek and Chris are still in jail, M/M, Nogitsune has full control of Stiles' body, Sometimes between episode 3x20 and 3x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is paid a little visit from the Nogitsune in holding after it breaks out of the Eichen House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistling A Tune

Derek hears him first, hears him whistling. 

Derek tenses, knows Chris probably is as well. 

And then the whistling stops, and Derek just hears footsteps, quiet and light.

Then the footsteps stop, just to the side of Derek’s cell, and he waits on baited breath, prepared for anything to happen.

“You’re not Stiles.” Derek hears Chris say, and Derek tenses up even more now that he has confirmation that it is the nogitsune and not someone else.

“Very astute. What gave me away?”

And Derek can here the sarcasm clear as day in the nogitsune’s voice that is masquerading as Stiles’. Stiles’ sarcasm is always lighter, more playful and not meant to hurt. The nogitsune is always looking to hurt people.

“You got nothing else to say? Oh well, it’s not you I’m here for, anyway.”

Derek sucks in a deep breath at that, keeps looking forward as a shadow falls across his cell. 

“Derek.” It’s voice is light, playfully vile as it taps it’s - Stiles’ - fingers against the cell bars. “It’s wonderful to finally see you in person. You’re in so many of his thoughts already." 

Derek said nothing, kept quiet, didn’t even look at him. He couldn’t look at Stiles, not yet. He couldn’t look at Stiles and see that Stiles wasn’t there, that this wasn’t Stiles. 

"Not going to talk? Okay, that’s fine. I always was the one who did the talking in this relationship.”

Derek wanted to yell, to scream that Stiles was the one that did the talking in their relationship, not the nogitsune. Stiles talked, and now he couldn’t even do that. Because of this fucking piece of shit fox.

“You know why I did this, don’t you? Why I put you and Argent in here?” The nogitsune’s voice was eerily light, breathy, and Derek felt the urge to cringe. It felt wrong, Stiles’ voice like this.

“I needed you out of the way. You would ruin my plans. I did try to kill you both, but you had to be all heroic.” The nogitsune said the word ‘heroic’ with disgust, and Derek felt himself smiling. “Guess I should have counted on that. Silly me." 

Derek rolled his shoulders, kept his eyes away from it, so much so that he wouldn’t accidentally see Stiles out of the corner of his eye. 

"Are you even going to look at me, Derek?” And this time the nogitsune’s voice sounded like Stiles’. The real Stiles. He made it sound shaky and sad, even. “Are you going to talk to me?”

Derek almost did, then. Because that sounded like Stiles, the real Stiles, his Stiles. But he knew not to be tricked. He’d let so many people trick him already, he wouldn’t let the nogitsune trick him, too. 

“I could let Stiles to the surface, you know. I could let him have control again for a few minutes, if you wanted.”

Derek snorted, couldn’t keep it back. Sure.

“I’m serious, Derek. I could. If you promise me something.”

“Not going to happen.” Derek said, speaking for the first time.

The nogitsune gasped. “It speaks. And what a lovely voice it is. This host of mine certainly thinks so." 

Derek remained silent, stoic as he looked at the wall of the cell, wishing the nogitsune would either just leave or kill him already. Funny how even evil spirits possessing a teenage boy needed to ramble and make big speeches instead of just getting on with it. They were all the same.

"It likes you, this one.” The nogitsune said, it’s voice deepening, darkening as it’s feet shuffled forward. “He used to hate you. Oh boy, did he. But now he likes you. He’s missed you.” The nogitsune said in a mocking tone. “Wishes you were here to help, to talk to. He’s in here right now, trying to get to the surface just so he can talk to little 'ol Derek.”

Derek swallows heavily, closes his eyes. It’s crazy to think it’s only been a few weeks, about a month, since Derek had last seen Stiles. And Stiles had been himself, hovering over Derek and yelling at him that he needed to get out of the hospital before the police came, trying to protect Derek. And now there was this thing inside him, making him do these horrible things that Stiles would never do, making him say things he would never say.

"Oh, you like him too, don’t you, Derek?“ The nogitsune says, and Derek hears it sliding Stiles’ hands against the bars before gripping them tight. "I would let you have him, you know. I would let you fuck him. This body would be yours for the taking. If only you promise me something.”

And that. That makes Derek finally look at him. Makes him whip his head around to glare at him.

The nogitsune is smirking, and this particular smirk looks so wrong on Stiles. Everything about him right now is wrong. The way he’s leaning casually against the bars, the way he’s holding himself, the way his head is tilted to the side with that sly, evil smirk on his face. There isn’t one ounce of the real Stiles there, and Derek hates it.

“Ah. There we go.” The nogitsune says, and it reaches up to fold it’s arms across the bars and lean forward as close to the bars as possible to look at Derek. “That got your attention.”

“Fuck you.” Derek spat.

“Oh, I hope so. You look like you’d be good at it. But I still need you to promise me something, Derek. Just one teeny, tiny thing for me.”

“What.” Derek said through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

“Come here.” The nogitsune whispered.

Derek looked at it. “No fucking way. You might think I’m stupid, but I’m not. I’m not falling for that.”

“Oh well.” The nogitsune shrugged, pushing off the bars, and this time when it looked at Derek, the look in it’s eyes was murderous. “Promise that you’ll stay out of everything, and do what I tell you to when I tell you to do it, and you can do whatever you want with this body.”

"You’re twisted if you think I would promise you anything like that for one second.“ Derek glared at it.

"But I’ll let you live.” The nogitsune said in a falsely innocent voice, tilting it’s head to the side as if it was confused. “Unfortunately I’ll have to kill you, Argent.” It called over to Chris’ cell. “There’s nothing that can prevent you from getting in my way.”

“Do you honestly think that just because you’re wearing Stiles’ body that I won’t do whatever I can to stop you?” Derek said, bolting upright and stalking all the way to the front of the cell, his hands on the bars.

The nogitsune smiled, moved up to the bars as well and got right into Derek’s personal space, even with the bars in the way. “Oh, I know so. Because, you see. You care about him.” And then it laughed an evil, high pitched laugh, pushing it’s face so close to Derek’s their noses almost touched through the bars. “He’s the one person you couldn’t kill, even if you absolutely had to. I know it, even if you don’t. This one’s special to you and you don’t even know it.”

Derek’s jaw clenched, and he felt so much like strangling the Nogitsune that the bars creaked where his hands held onto them. But it was right. Derek couldn’t, for one second, even seriously think about strangling Stiles. And that’s who the nogitsune had chosen as it’s host, it’s face, it’s body. 

“I’m not promising you anything.” Derek would find someway to get the nogitsune out of Stiles, he had to, without having to kill him. 

The nogitsune smiled a twisted, manic smiled as it darted forward, making Derek jump as it stopped an inch from his face. Then it let out a gust of air against his face. “Too bad I have something I have go do right now, otherwise I’d just kill you right now.” It leaned forward more, and Derek jerked back his head before it got too close. “It’s too bad. What a waste of such a pretty face." 

Derek watched as it backed up, rolled it’s shoulders and changed the expression entirely into a Stiles expression. "Luckily the deputies still think I’m just dorky little Stiles Stilinski.” The nogitsune laughed, and then started whistling as it walked away, running it’s right hand along the bars of Derek’s cell, onto Chris’ and beyond.

And then it was gone, it’s whistles still echoing in the room.


End file.
